Four New Hosts
by Random0Fandom
Summary: After four new faces join the host club, things get quite interesting for Haruhi, and her four new neighbors. Multiple, and I mean 3 different, cartoon crossovers to join the Ouran group. Joining will be everyone's favorite halfa, Danny Phantom, the Fire prince himself, Zuko, and the loving couple from Gravity Falls, Bill and Dip. and yes, Billdip. Massive AU's as well. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the street to her apartment, Haruhi was, to say the least, dead exhausted from the day. First, she couldn't find a good place to study, with all the libraries being louder than a freight train. Second, arriving at the host club strained her even more, what with the twins 'playful' nature, Tamaki's over excitement with her and being her father, and Honey's child like energy. How she didn't snap near daily was a show of great will power and restraint on her end, which does pay off. Sighing, she turned the corner, only to pause at the sight.

Out front of her apartment complex was a white van, the trunk facing her, wide open and showing some suitcases inside. Only four suitcases, but another couple stringbags as well, but the two instrument cases were obvious. A guitar and a violin, but the sight was still confusing. Then she remembered the vacant apartment right next to hers, and her lawyer-mindset kicked in. Someone had probably gotten the apartment, and they were moving in, and judging by the amount of bags, it was more than one or two people, which was werid for a two bedroom apartment.

Setting her curiosity aside, she continued on walking, passing the car, before she hit something hard. First assuming it was the wall (which she often ran into when she wasn't looking) she let out a soft groan. Sitting up, she didn't expect to see a hand before her eyes. They looked a little small, causing her gaze to follow up the arm, seeing a red flannel shirt, before seeing the face of whoever this was. She paused when they made eye contact, realizing what she ran into.

"Are you alright Miss?" His voice was soft, mother-like in a way, and it sounded worried. His eyes also showed the worry, and his slight nervous state. However, he looked to be around her age as well, by voice and overall appearance. He had a lighter shade of brown hair, matching Haruhi's eyes, but his were actually a softer green, like a pinetree. Not a single thing of facial hair was on his face, showing his youth as well, or his well grooming.

"Did I run into you?" Haruhi asked, taking his offered hand. Helped up, she stood to realize that they were both actually the same height, but the hat he wore made him seem smaller. The hat itself was a little strange, a white front with a blue pinetree on the front, but it wasn't obnoxious.

"Neither of us were paying attention," He replied, bending down and picking up a book he had dropped. Now the book stood out for her, because it didn't have a title on it. No name or any sort of identification, nothing but a hand on the front of it. Whatever it was, however, it was old, hiding by the faded maroon cover and slightly chipped hand symbol.

"Still," Haruhi looked back to him, feeling rather content being next to him, "I was distracted by the car, and the possibility of new neighbors."

That made his eyes widen, "Wait, are you Miss Fujioka?" He had a surprised look in his eyes, realization plainly evident.

"That I am." Haruhi replied, wandering where he was going with this. He sounded too surprised to be seeing her.

"You're our new neighbor," He explained, causing Haruhi's eyes to widen. It should've been obvious, and now she saw it. His accent was slightly different, a western one, and his clothing were more woodland style, rather than city like. "Me, my boyfriend and our two friends are all moving next door."

"Oh! You're the new neighbors!" Haruhi gained a happy smile, liking him instantly. "Then I guess it's good we ran into each other."

"Guess it is," The boy replied, causing both of them to laugh. When they stopped, he raised his hand out to shake, "Dipper Pines. "

Haruhi smiled, meeting his hand, "Haruhi Fujioka." His hand was softer than she thought, but a couple of bumps showed the work he's done with them before. Dipper then turned back to the car, pulling out a bag and a suitcase, before a voice called to him.

"We'll be down there in a minute, Pinetree." Another teen's voice called, making Dipper look up at the apartment.

"Got it Bill." From where she was standing, Haruhi couldn't see who the voice came from, being blocked by the stone wall around the complex. Dioper smiled, turning back to her, "Bill, my boyfriend," He explained, smiling with a blush saying his name. "Him and the other two friends are coming down to helo witb the luggage."

"That's great," Haruhi smiled, thinking it great to meet her new neighbors now. Dipper laughed at her enthusiasm, shaking his head.

"Wait till you meet them, especially Bill." Dipper warned playfully, "He can be very exciteable at times." For some reason, she instantly imagined Tamaki, as well as her father, making her laugh.

"I've dealt with them before," was her explanation, making Dipper smile.

"Just one question, " Dipper adjusted a stringbag onto his left shoulder, the suitcase handle in the right hand. "Why are you wearing a boy's uniform, if you don't mind me asking?"

She sighed, "I never liked the over-yellow outfit for girls at Ouran," She visible shivered at the thought, "plus my friends had a spare for me."

"Wait," Dipper said, looking surprised once again, "Ouran? as in Ouran Academy?"

"Yes," Haruhi clarified, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"That's where me, Bill, Zuko and Danny are going as well." Saying that brought smiles to both of their faces. "Seems like fate that both of us met, isn't it?"

"It seems that way," She added, before pausing. Hearing multiple pairs of feet coming their direction, Dipper looked smiled, while Haruhi stepped forward and looked past the wall.

Sure enough, three new boys were waking towards them, all with smiles on their faces. One looked to be Dipper's height, while the other two were taller, but one was tallest. The one that was Haruhi's height had raven black hair, with a pair of soft blue eyes to go with it. He was a little skinnier, but he walked with just as much stride as the others did. His outfit was simple, a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and some red shoes on his feet.

The second one, taller than Haruhi but not the tallest, was a near spitting image of Tamaki. Honestly it surprised Haruhi, but something was different about him His hair was a bit fuller than Tamaki's, and his blues eyes were more like a teal, rather than his sea-blue. Yet his outfit was a bit more formal, a yellow vest with a white undershirt, black dress pants, and some simple black shoes to match it.

The last guy, the tallest, surprised her as well. He had raven black hair, like the shorter one, but two things stuck out. One was his eyes, which were actually a golden yellow, something she's never seen or heard about before. The other was the burn scar on the left side of his face, which looked especially raw around his left eye. He himself was in a maroon dress shurt, a ying-yang necklace around his neck, and a pair of black pants. Yet, distinct from the other three guys, he wore sandles.

Dipper smirked at them, "Finally, I thought I was going to gave to do all the work myself."

"We thought about it," the smaller teen teased, making the tallest guy chuckle. "But Bill shot us down." They both turned to the blond, who in turn, playfully glared at them.

"I could never do that to Pinetree," Bill replied, defensively, making all of them laugh. Before the could reach the car, the three of them finally notice Haruhi, who was quiet as they walked over.

"And who might this be?" The tallest, with a deeper voice than the other three, looked curisouly at her. Not mean, which she knew, but rather in interest.

"As it turns out," Dipper began, standing the suitcase on the curb. "I accidentally bumped into our new neighbor, Haruhi Fujioka."

The three guys had different levels of surprise on their faces, but the blond gained a pleasant smile. "That's my Pinetree!" At his compliment, Dipper blushed at hearing that, which Haruhi figured was his nickname, based off the hat. Clearing his throat, the blond stepped forward and held a hand out, "The name's Bill Cipher, Miss Fujioka."

"Please, call me Haruhi," She replied, shaking his hand. He, too, had rather soft hands, and were firm, yet gentle together.

"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton." The shorter raven said, shaking Haruhi's hand. His where smaller, even more than Dipper's, but they had more defined grooves in them.

"Adachi Zuko," The tallest said, bowing to her. That had surprised her, before she mimicked it. He, obviously, was of Asian descent, saying his surname first, which was a bit comforting to hear. The other three were obviously western, but they were kind as well.

"So you four are moving in next door?" Haruhi said, adjusting her hold on her books. Bill nodded, before walking beside Dipper, and placing a kiss on his cheek. The result was a soft pink hue to Dipper's cheeks, both embarassed and shy.

"B-Bill." Dipper's stutter only made the others, including Haruhi, laugh.

"Well lets not take up more of young Haruhi's time," Zuko said, grabbing a suitcase. "We start school on Monday, and we want to be as ready as we can be for it."

Haruhi smiled, remembering that it was Friday. She wouldn't have to deal with the club's crazziness for the weekend, which lifted her spirits more. "Then you have the weekend till we go to Ouran." At their confused, and shocked, look, she explained that they all were going to the same school, which made them nod and calm down. Gathering their suitcases, the car quickly drove off, leaving some dust for Danny and Dipper to cough at.

"Like we're back in New York," Danny still joked, making the other laugh and nod. Turning around, the five of them started towards their apartments, making some good conversation as they walked. Mainly it was about school, how it went, the uniform (which Danny groaned at), and why she wore the suit one. She did expain that it was a school wide secret, everyone actually thinking she was a guy, which made the four of them laugh.

In front of their respective doors, Haruhi unlocked it and was instantly wrapped in someone's arms. They sounded very excited, babbling on incoherently for some seconds. However, Haruhi pushed out of her father's arms, grumbling and fixing her hair.

Meanwhile, the guys behind her were chuckling at her father's antics, except Dipper, who had a realized look. "So this is what you meant earlier." Haruhi regained her smile, nodding at Dipper. Hearing the new voices, Ranka looks up to see four new boys, all looking happily at his daughter. He would've gotten defensive for his daughter, but the look on Zuko's face stopped him. Somehow, he got the feeling that these were good men, and were respectable too, how they playfully laughed at him.

"And who would these four young men be?" He looked with a smile at them, but Haruhi knew her father would've been in overprotective mode soon enough.

"Dad," Haruhi sounded a little defensive, but her smile showed her real tone. "These are our new neighbors."

"YAY! NEW FACES! That apartment's been empty for too long, with our last neighbor moving away." Ranka's bubbling excitement made the other four guys laugh, but Haruhi paused a second and rethought her memories. When they met her father, none of them had reacted to his outfit, makeup, or hair. In fact, they seemed more comfortable around him than they did down on the ground.

"Well dad," Haruhi cleared her throat, before stepping to his side. "As I said, these are our new neighbors. The blond one is Bill Cipher," He replied by shaking Ranka's hand, saying 'How do you do'. "The brunette next to him, sporting the healthy blush, is Dipper Pines." He smiled, shaking hands and saying 'Nice to meet you'. "Him and Bill are dating as well." Her smug smile made Bill chuckle, Dipper blush and cover his head in Bill's shoulder, and Ranka fan-boy.

"I'll be getting you back for that later," Dipper glared at her, but she only chuckled back.

"Now the smaller black haired kid is Danny Fenton," Danny smiled, shaking hands as well and offering a 'Pleasure to meet you'. For some reason, Ranka liked Danny, though he didn't know why. "And finally, the tall gentleman is Zuko Adachi." When Zuko bowed to him, Ranka near exploded and quickly swept the boy in his arms, spinning them both around. The other four teens laughed, hard, at the sight, while Zuko looked between green and pale.

"SUCH A GENTLEMAN! SO CUTE AS WELL!" Ranka's excitement slowly bubbled down, releasing Zuko, who promptly stumbled back next to Danny, shaking his head. "Well anyway," Ranka cleared his throat, fixing his hand bag as well, "I'm off to work, Haruhi. Be good while I'm gone." She nodded, making Ranka turn to the four boys, "It was a pleasure meeting you four!" With that, he walked away and down the steps, growing quieter in the distance.

"Once again, I see what you meant earlier." Dipper commented, making Haruhi shake her head.

"Yes, it is." Both of them laughed, making the other three smile at their friendly interactions.

"Well," Bill spoke, shifting the bags in his hands. In all honesty, Haruhi forgot that the four of them still had their bags and suitcases, including the two instrument cases. Dipper with the guitar one, and Zuko with the violin-looking case. "We should probably get these inside our new home," The other's nodded in agreement. The other three shuffled past Haruhi, standing by the door, waiting for Bill. "How about we meet after we settle our stuff, sound good?"

Pondering the request, Haruhi did get a good feeling around these guys. Something about them, compared to the normal craziness she endured during the club's hours. With a nod, she adjusted her grip on her own stuff, "Sure, after I change and put my books down. I'll swing by and knock on your door."

Bill nodded, "Then we'll be waiting." His smile made her lose whatever aggravation or annoyance, and she enjoyed the calmness that came with him. With a smile, Bill walked down to the other guys, who chuckled when he joined them, before he unlocked the door. Giving final waves, the four disappeared behind the door, closing it gently behind them. Smiling to herself, she pulled out her key and entered her own apartment, locking the door behind her.

 _30 minutes later_

Outside, now in some rather simpler and nice outfit, Haruhi raised her hand and knocked on her neighbors door, waiting silently for the reply. Hearing some footsteps from the other side, as well as Bill's voice, the door lock turned and it swung open, revealing Dipper. He smiled at her, which she returned, before standing back form the doorway and allowing her to enter.

The apartment inside was much like her and her father's one next door, which was the same for all the other houses in this complex. Some of the cases were placed to the side, opened and spilling out with miscellaneous pieces of clothing, as well as some other simple items, mostly simple person affects. Danny was sitting on the couch, giving her a welcoming smile as he resumed to be writing in some journal. Zuko stood in the kitchenette area, looking to be preparing some form of tea, judging by the pot on the stove. He smiled and said hello, which he replied, before returning to his task. From around the corner came Bill, holding his own book, with the title _The Giver_.

"Good afternoon Haruhi," Bill called, dropping the book, with a red book mark protruding out from the top, on the coffee table in front of Danny. they both smiled at one another, before Bill looked back to Haruhi. "Welcome to our humble abode." With a sweeping bow, Dipper let out a laugh from behind Haruhi, as did she.

"Such a theatric," Dipper joked, making the Bill pout (playfully), Danny chuckle, and Zuko roll his eyes.

"That was one of the things that made you fall for me," Bill countered, smiling with a smug look. "As were my good looks, dashing charm, and-"

"Obnoxious attitude and eccentric personality?" Dipper finished, teasing evident in his voice. Now Danny laughed harder and Zuko let out a soft chuckle, which Haruhi giggled at. Bill, standing up, strutted beside Dipper, looking at him with a smile.

"And it was your sarcasm and teasing nature that had me falling for you," Bill said, before leaning down to the brunette's ear. Whatever he whispered, it had the desired effect, when Dipper blushed brighter than a strawberry and looked down to his feet. Bill let out a soft chuckle, planting a kiss on his forehead, before turning back to Haruhi. "So what can we expect at this new Ouran Academy?"

Sitting down a table, the five of them had a friendly conversation about many things. School, the area around the apartment, and the four new men themselves. Turns out, Bill was from Britain, having met Dipper as a foreign exchange student at his old school. Form there, after many embarrassing moments and happy coincident (and apparently a sister with the powers of match making) the tow of them became official. Danny was born and raised a couple states over, and went to a small town. Traveling through the town that Dipper and Bill lived in, they all hit it off and were great friends. Even after he had returned home, the three of them kept in contact and had frequent chats about daily life. Now as for Zuko, he was by a stroke of luck. When it was revealed that Danny's parents had died in a lab accident (which Haruhi profusely gave her condolences for, and it cheered Danny up), a family friend had offered to send him away to Bill and Dipper's town. Agreeing, he traveled by bus, but when he stepped off, he accidentally bumped into Zuko, much like he and Haruhi did earlier. After talking, the two of them became great friends, before he was introduced to the couple. From then on, the four of them were the closest of friends, all through school as well.

"That's enough about us," Zuko commented, putting down his tea. "How about you Haruhi? What's life like at the Fujioka residence?"

"Well," Haruhi began, feeling much like she was back at the club. The slight nervousness about having people interested in her life, before she realized that she wasn't at the club. The four guys before her weren't some paying customers, they were genuine and happy people. With that in mind, she slowly explained her life, including the part about her mother's passing, which Danny returned her actions of earlier, now cheering up Haruhi. Explaining some of the school, she even let them in on the fact that the school think's she's a guy, which made them laugh.

"How oblivious are the students there?" Danny laughed out, wiping a tear away from his eyes.

"You'd be surprised," Haruhi commented, rethinking about how Tamaki found out her secret. She also explained how she joined the host club at the school, before thinking about it. With four new guys coming to the school, and they were pretty good looking (though she didn't think romantically about them. She had her own crush in school) she thought about the club. Thinking they could probably join her, she kept quiet about her little plan, only telling them about how she joined the club. Hearing about the vase and her debt, the four couldn't hold in their laughs. Bill near spit his tea out, Dipper's cheeks were red from holding it in, Zuko was slightly chuckling, but Danny was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Quite clumsy, aren't we?" Zuko teased, making Haruhi flush a little. After explain her first day, helping the customers as a guy, and the fiasco with that jealous red-head, the four of the guys began to calm down from their laughing (although Danny was still beat red from it). Looking at a clock, she was genuinely shocked to see that Haruhi had spent nearly 4 hours at the boy's place, and the sun was halfway down the horizon line.

"Have I been here that long?" Haruhi asked, still looking a the clock. The others followed her eyes, before letting out their own surprised sounds.

"Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" Danny joked, making the others nod and stand up. Zuko cleaned up the empty mugs, Bill joined him in the kitchen, while Danny went back to his journal. That left Dipper and Haruhi still standing by the table, but Haruhi sighed.

"I guess I should probably head home." She muttered, but only took a step before Dipper's hand gently clasped her shoulder. In her mind, she really didn't want to go back to her apartment, Ranka was still working and would be for some long time as well, so she would be making dinner for herself, which was mostly left overs. However, she turned to Dipper, who held a questioning look in his eyes.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" His question lingered in the air, making Haruhi pause and think. What she didn't see were the other three's faces, looking on with hopeful eyes, especially Bill, who was in charge of dinner.

"No thank you," Haruhi tried to wave it off, though she felt bad about it. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not really that-" as by impeccable timing, her stomach growled, quite loudly I might add. She stopped talking, gaining an embarrassed smile instead, before looking at Dipper, who had a knowing look.

"I'm sorry, you got cut off," Dipper lightly teased, "What were you saying?"

Clearing her throat, she found down the blush that spread all over her cheeks. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your dinner," Haruhi said, but she didn't like saying it. Dipper, seeing her discomfort, shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't have offered it if you were." He replied, offering a smile to her. The other three held their breaths, remembering how persuasive Dipper really is, given the chance. After a losing mental battle, Haruhi sighed before nodding her head.

"That's great then," Bill called from the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves, and wearing his favorite apron. It actually was a Christmas gift from Dipper, and upon seeing it, it made her giggle. In big, bold, yellow words were ' _Kiss the Dorito'_. With no other words, Bill began preparing the dinner, seeing as it was his turn, and he was preparing a rather simple British dish from England.

"So what's for dinner?" Haruhi asked, before seeing a couple of fish already prepared, steaming and looking golden brown. Bill then put another pan in the oven, before setting a timer and turning around.

"Since we rotate the dinner schedule-," Danny explained, setting his journal down.

"-we generally either cook a simple dish, or something from where we are from-" Dipper continued, putting his old book away.

"-And since Bill is a cheeky Brit-" Zuko added, before Bill cut him off.

"-I'm making Fish and Chips!" The cheery brit finished, before the timer went off with a loud _BEEP_. Turning back, he stopped it and opened the ove, pulling out the tray and setting it atop the stove. Steam rose from the tray, and a delicious aroma had Haruhi's eyes closed and her nose latching onto the smell. Seeing this made Dipper laugh, which returned Haruhi to the present, along with a flushed face and a nervous chuckle.

"You like food don't you?" Dipper teased, making Haruhi go to argue, but the sound of Bill yelling 'Come and get it' cut her off. Seeing her determined face, Dipper laughed and headed to the kitchen area, grabbing a plate for bother him and her. Before he could sneak off, though, Bill gave a quick peck on his cheek, making him blush. Walking back, the five of them joined again, with drinks refilled, at the table and talked about their experiences traveling.

Haruhi would've commented, but she was too busy enjoying the new food, since she was silent and savoring the taste. Too focused on the new flavors, she didn't notice the four other guys top talking, watching her with rather amused looks. When she had finished her meal, she looked up, and, upon seeing the amused and smug looks around the group, instantly blushed from embarrassment.

"I guessed right." Dipper commented, taking a bite of his fish. She glared at him, trying to seem threatening, but her still rosy cheeks cancelled out her attempts. Rather, she made the other guys chuckle, which eventually had her giggling at her slight food obsession. Dinner continued onward, with some small talk here and there, and them talking more about themselves.

Turns out that Dipper plans on being a scientist one day, an astronomer as well, which went hand-in-hand with Danny, who dreamt of being an astronaut. Combined, Haruhi found out their extensive knowledge of space and of space equipment. Hearing them both geek out, then immediately flush after realizing it, made her chuckle and get a small amount of revenge. Zuko wanted to own a small tea café, in honor of his late uncle, Iroh, so he was studying more so business in school. Now Bill was the oddball, judging by his excited attitude, he was dreaming of being a phycologist, being a master at reading emotions, as proven at one point in the dinner.

When it was all done, Haruhi helped clean up the dishes, against the protests from the guys, before she gave a glare to them. Without the embarrassment, the four guys actually stepped back and didn't stop her, slightly scared by her lawyer-like gaze and mindset.

"So what movie tonight guys?" Bill asked, starting a rather amusing argument between three movies. Bill's smile grew at seeing the chaos he created, laughing at it silently.

"Movie?" Haruhi questioned, making the four of them stop and turn to her.

"We have a tradition," Danny explained, playfully glaring at Dipper, who held his hands up. "At the end of the week, we always watch a movie before going to bed. Something we've done for about a year, and it helps us ease into the weekend."

"You're more than welcome to join in." Zuko continued, making her look shocked at them. It was only day one, and they already invited her into their house, made her dinner, and now offered her to join them for a movie. A little shocked at the fast pace, she did nod along, allowing the arguments to restart. After another 5 minutes, Bill cut them all off and gestured to Haruhi.

"How about we let Haruhi decide." Bill stated, not requested, and the other three agreed to it.

Going through her choices, she picked one that she hadn't watched before. So about twenty minutes later, she was crying (quite hard I might add) when Ellie died in _ Up_. Surprised by the suddenness, she had split a box of tissues with Dipper, who was also crying during it. Turns out when it came to sad movies, Dipper was a huge crybaby, which Bill always commented on, before snuggling into him closer and holding him while watching it. When the movie was over, Zuko was fading in and out of sleep, Dipper was quietly breathing on Bill's shoulder, Danny was sleeping on the floor, and Haruhi was blinking to drive away the sleep in her eyes. Letting out a yawn, she slowly stood and bid all of them (who were still awake anyway) a goodnight, giving them a slow wave as she slowly crept out of the apartment and back into hers. locking the door behind her, she yawned once again, before she cleaned up, switched into something comfortable to sleep in, and dove head first into bed.

Rethinking today's events, she was happy she had the weekend to meet her new friends, and how nice they all were. With that, she slowly slipped into the dreamland, smiling as she did it.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend flew by quite quickly for Haruhi, who was now leading four new guys to the office of Ouran for their schedules. Remembering the weekend brought a smile to her face, hanging out with the guys, who were great fun to be around in their own ways. Dipper could go on forever on the topics of supernatural beings and creatures, which was often fun to poke at his 'geeky' side. Bill was a toned down form of Tamaki, so she enjoyed the calmer excitement that he often showed, and was a good person for a simple hangout. Danny was much like Honey, being a bit more child-like than the others and willing to be a bit more riskier for fun than the others. And Zuko was a simple many, living much like Mori, being quite and reserved, except for when talking with him. He did talk about his late uncle, whom he greatly respected and loved with his heart.

Smiling at the memories, she walked with the group through the hallways, which got multiple hushed whispers from the people they passed by. Seeing four new faces, and exceptionally good looking guys as well, made them the new talk of the school in less than a minute. Whatever girl they passed was often left with a squeal, nosebleed, and, in one case, a faint. Haruhi chuckled inwardly, _Wait till Tamaki meets them, especially Bill._

Coming to the office, Haruhi waited outside as they walked in and grabbed their schedules, checking over her bag in the mean time. Hearing a small cough pulled her head up, which revealed a couple of her usual customers from the host club, which she gained a smile from thinking about.

"Hello young ladies," Haruhi spoke, standing straighter as she spoke, "How might I help you all?"

"We heard some news around school," One spoke, before another took over.

"That you were showing four new boys around the school,"

"And wanted to know if it was true?"

Haruhi chuckled. _I swear they act liked excited children at times_. "Why yes I am, they are in fact acquiring their schedules and cards as we speak." As if on cue, the door behind her opened up, revealing four chuckling young men, as they stepped outside. Upon seeing the four handsome guys, the three girls blushed fiercely and let out some high pitched squeals. Hearing this, the four jumped up at the sudden noise, before returning to earth and looking at the source.

Seeing three girls, all blush at the sight of them, made all of them chuckle before all of them bowed to them. Seeing it, one would think that they had practiced this move before. The mere thought of that made Haruhi laugh even more.

"Speak of the devil," Haruhi joked, walking over to them. "So what are your schedules?" They all smiled, handing them to her. After a quick inspection, it turned out that Dipper and Danny were in her class, while Bill and Zuko were in Kyoya and Tamaki's class. That thought made her smirk, Tamaki meeting Bill and Zuko was going to be quite a show, it was a shame that she couldn't see it. Keeping her smirk, she relayed how to get to the classroom for Bill and Zuko, while she told Dipper and Danny to follow her.

Splitting up, Haruhi took Dipper and Danny to her class, passing some more girls (erupting in more squeals and nosebleeds along the way. After making some small talk, they arrived at her classroom, entering with a quick step into the room. As soon as they entered the room, the once loud room turned to absolute silence as everyone saw the two new faces. Seeing that they were not of Asian descent as well made everyone looked shocked at them, especially the twins, who saw them enter with Haruhi. The three of them laughed,, before turning to the teacher, who was looking with some mild amusement on his face.

"Haruhi," He called, putting his notebook down. "Who would these two gentlemen be?"

"These are the new transfer students," She explained, causing multiple gasps to go around the room. The twins' eyes widened even more, watching intently at the exchange.

"I see..." He turned and looked through his papers, before pulling out two of them. Looking over them, the teacher looked back to the three of them. "Here we are: A mister Daniel Fenton, and a Dominic Pines. Am I correct?" The two of them nodded, slightly blushing at being called by their full and real names. "Very well...There should be two empty seats, one on either side of the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru, Kaoru, please raise your hands." The twins did as they were told, a silent plan running between them as they watched the two new boys trekked down the aisle to their seats. "Now that we are all here, we can begin."

Throughout the lesson, the twins kept glancing towards the new person that sat on either side of them, finding anything of use to them. Either Danny and Dipper didn't say anything, or didn't notice the glances they kept getting, because they watched the teacher, not batting an eye to anyone or anything else. Looking towards each other, the twins silently ripped pieces of their papers and wrote some questions on them.

minding her own business, Haruhi was pulled from the lesson when two identical balls of paper came onto her desk, one from her left and one from her right. _Those twins can't last a day in a lecture alone, can they?_ Quietly sighing, she unraveled the papers. The one from her left was Hikaru's, the one on the right was Kaoru.

 _'So who are the new guys?' -H_

 _'And why did you act so friendly with them?' -K_

Smirking, she purposely ignored the questions and returned to the lesson. This was too much fun for her to spoil now. They, expectantly, grumbled and threw more pieces of paper at her, which was met with the same response. A silent chuckle, and then ignorance. At one point, they were tempted to tip her chair to get an answer, but they thought better on it, opting to play the long game as she was.

When the bell did ring, the wins instantly caught her off guard, grabbing both her arms and holding her still. A slight struggle followed, but she knew she was powerless against them combined, and she turned to Danny or Dipper for help. What she got was two guys, holding their stomachs, bending over, laughing at the sight. _So much for help._

"So Haruhi-"

"Who are the new guys?"

"And why are you so friendly with them?"

"Do you know them?"

"STOP." Haruhi all but yelled, causing the two twins to shut up. Escaping their grasps, she smoothed her jacket before glaring over at the two laughing guys. "You two are no help at all."

"Sorry Haruhi," Danny barely made out, wiping a tear away and standing up straighter.

"But it was a very amusing sight." Dipper finished, breathing a little heavily, trying to regain his lost air. At her glare/pout, the two of them regained their composure and stood back up straight. Looking to the twins, Dipper cleared his throat before holding out his hand to them. "You heard my name, but I prefer Dipper." They both shook his hand before turning to Danny.

"And I'm Daniel, but I prefer Danny." They shook his hand as well.

Dipper smiled at the introductions, turning to Haruhi. "So should we head to this club of yours Haruhi?"

At that the twins perked up immediately, looking shocked at said girl in question. "You told them about the club?"

"And the two other new guy's as well." Danny added, making the twins gasp.

"Wonder how they did meeting Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi mumbled to herself, before collecting her books. "Well let's head to the club. I'd hate for Kyoya-sempai to find any reason to add more money to my debt." That came as a sigh from her, but the other four guys chuckled at her misfortune. So they left the room, traveling down to the hallways, making some simple conversations as they walked towards the club.

Arriving at the large pink doors, the twins went first and opened the door, allowing the rose petals to sly out and brush against Dipper's cheek and Danny's shirt. Confused at first, the two new guys walked in, admiring the amount of roses and tea sets they had. Looking around the room, they spotted Bill, conversing with Kyoya, while Zuko had simple conversation with Mori, who was watching Honey.

Upon hearing the door open, all of them turned their heads to see who had entered, and Tamaki jumped faster than a jack rabbit and ran to Haruhi. Swiftly grabbing her, he spun her around, much like Ranka had done with Zuko last Friday. Meanwhile, Bill stood up and calmly walked up to Dipper, placing a hand around the brunette's waist and placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I was wondering when you'd show." Bill said, watching as Dipper regained his composure and pushed down his blush.

"Tamaki-sempai! Let me go!" Haruhi's voice was in very much distress, making the four new guys laugh at the antics. Hearing her request, Tamaki near dropped her and went to his emo-corner, sulking about it.

"Does he do that often?" Dipper asked, looking at Tamaki.

"Quite often, which is a but tedious at times." Kyoya didn't even look up from his notebook.

The four nodded their heads. "So how did you and Zuko get here?" Dipper looked up at his boyfriend, wanting an explanation. Bill nodded, starting from when they had separated before classes started.

* * *

When the three younger classmen left, Bill and Zuko glanced at each other before journeying to their own class. Traveling down the halls, following Haruhi's oral directions, they eventually arrived at their class, entering swiftly and quietly. Much like for the other two, the room went dead silent as the two new boys walked in, which confused them.

In the back, Tamaki had stopped talking when he heard the room went quiet, turning from Kyoya to the door. When he saw the two new boys, his heart stopped at the blond one, who made Tamaki think he was looking into a mirror for a moment. In all honesty, he was only a bit shorter than Tamaki, everything else was near spot on, making him really wonder if he was an only child for a minute.

"And you two are?" The teacher called, making the two of them turn to the older voice.

"We are the new transfer students," Zuko explained, causing gasps to go around the room. Tamaki as well, all except Kyoya, who was writing notes about them already. His calculative look scanned over both of them, noting Zuko's burn scar as well as his golden eyes.

"Indeed you are, Mister.." The older man shuffled through a stack of papers, pulling out two papers. "Mister Bill Cipher and a Mister Zuko Adachi."

"Yep/Hai." The two teens replied, making the teacher nod.

"Very well," his eyes scanned briefly over the classroom, spotting two empty seats. "The two empty seats, beside Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori." Said two students raised their hands, making it easier for the two guys to join them. When they sat down, the teacher turned and began his lesson, causing all attention in him, but some glances still prevailed to the new students.

Throughout class, Tamaki would glance to Bill, who sat next to him with Zuko behind him. The uncanny resemblance made him chuckle inside, but the way he acted even looked like himself as well. In all honesty, he thought someone had successfully cloned him, sending him here to spread confusion. Meanwhile Kyoya would do the same to Zuko, watching how he would hold himself much like Mori. Quiet, respectful, but also with a powerful atmosphere around him. The burn mark and the golden eyes were a strange sight to Kyoya, who owned multiple hospitals and medical facilities, and yet never heard of it. Something to look into later.

The bell rang, signifying the end of class, resulting in nearly everyone standing up and walking out of the room. Some girls sent glances to the new students, resulting in blushes on their faces. Collecting their things, Zuko and Bill turned to leave, before a throat cleared behind them. Turning, they were met with a pair of glasses, the glare preventing either of them from looking in.

"Excuse me," Kyoya began, readjusting his glasses. revealing his eyes, the two of them stood at attention, seeing the silent power behind the glasses as well. "But might I ask you two how you came to Ouran?"

"We've were the best students in America," Zuko explained, getting a nod from Bill. "When we heard about this school, and its record, the four of us applied and got in off our grades."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Four of you?"

"Indeed," Bill stepped in, offering a small smile. "Me, Zuko, my boyfriend Dipper, and Danny." Hearing the word boyfriend, Tamaki went wide eyed, while Kyoya kept his façade, yet was genuinely surprised at the development. "They went with Haruhi to her class."

Hearing his 'daughter's' name, Tamaki grew defensive. "What do you mean my daughter? You know her? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?!" He would've continued, but when Kyoya glared at him, he went silent, but stared defiantly (child-like) at the two of them.

"We ran into her on Friday," Bill explained, gathering his stuff. "We moved in next door to her."

"Interesting," Kyoya mumbled, already pulling out his notebook to jot that down. _I'll ask her later about it,_ Kyoya thought, _but firstly.._ "Well, we should probably head to the club, right Tamaki?"

"As in the host club?" Zuko asked, getting nervous nod from Tamaki. "That's where me and Bill are supposed to meet Dipper and Danny after class, along with Haruhi."

"Well-"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER! ARE YOU LIKE THOSE PERVERTED TWINS?!" Tamaki cut off Kyoya, earning an annoyed glare from him. Zuko and Bill raised an eyebrow, sharing a quick glance and a shrug, before nodding.

"Well for one thing," Bill piped up, "I want to see my boyfriend." That made Zuko and, surprisingly, Kyoya chuckle.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." And with that, the four of them swiftly left the class, making their ways down the halls. When they passed a couple of girls, they instantly saw the two new guys, and fainted when they smiled towards the girls. They kept walking, but Kyoya was thinking about the new guys. _'Maybe possible new hosts.'_

Entering the club room, they walked into to see Honey and Mori already there, sitting on the couch. Upon seeing the hosts, Honey jumped up with his child-like excitement and ran over, only to halt when he saw two new faces join them. Seeing them as well, Mori was instantly by Honey's side, watching them for any threats. Seeing a near double Tamaki was a little worrying, but seeing Zuko made Mori recoil a little. They looked back at him, and had the same discipline and training that he did when he saw Honey. Though, minus the childish attitude and more discipline instead.

"Do you know these people, Takashi?" Honey asked, darting between Bill and Zuko.

"No."

"So who is the younger kid?" Bill asked, holding out a hand to shake his. However, since he mistook Honey for being younger, he hadn't expected Honey to grip his hand, flip him over his shoulder, causing him to shout in surprise, and land hard on the carpet. Mori instantly became defensive to Zuko, but one look in his golden eyes told him that Zuko wasn't a threat. In fact, he wasn't surprised or worried at the sight. He'd seen it before.

With no words, Zuko walked beside Bill, who layed on the floor, motionless, before clearing his throat. In a Jamaican accent, Zuko looked down and asked, " _Sanka, ya dead?_ "

Upon hearing a groan from the ground, Bill replied in the same accent, " _Ya man, I'm dead._ " Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his back, before looking to Honey. Instead of getting scared or even defensive, Bill smiled and laughed. "And that's what I get for breaking rule #5."

"Which is?" Zuko repeated, much like a teacher to a student.

"Never underestimate, assume, or think less of strangers." Bill recited by heart, standing up slowly. "If that is done, you've already lost a possible friend or ally."

The strange conversation made Honey gain a confused look, split between apologetic or angered to Bill. Mori had the same struggle, but looked with sympathy to Zuko and Bill.

"As touching as this teaching lesson is," Kyoya spoke, revealing himself again, "That was rather a poor first introduction."

"I agreed," Zuko said, glaring at Bill. He looked back sheepishly, embarrassed to have been made a fool of. Zuko then turned to Mori, bowing to the elder boy. "I apologize for my friend, he's not as adept at reading certain people and talking to them like his own age."

Upon seeing the bow, Honey mimicked it, matching Zuko's discipline, "All is well, just don't interrupt me and Usa-chan's cake break." Hearing that made Zuko chuckle, standing back up. Nodding, Honey let out a giggle, before wandering to a table to eat a fair amount of cake, caring Usa on his back along the way.

After that, they introduced themselves and split up. Tamaki took Bill and had simple talk with him, enjoying each other's company and the coincidence of appearance. Zuko joined Mori with Honey, apologizing again and talking briefly with Mori. Then the door opened, and 5 faces walked in.

* * *

Upon completion of the story, Dipper was laughing, no...wheezing at Bill's introduction, making the taller blond grumble.

"That's-...That's...GREAT!" Dipper was now hunched over, shaking from his laughter. To shut him up, Bill grabbed one of Dipper's arms, spun the brunette into his chest, and placed his lips mere inches away from Dipper's. The laughing stopped, and Dipper flushed instantly, looking with a blush at his boyfriend's sudden moves.

"You were saying?" Bill's breath almost made Dipper a mess, shaking his knees and speeding up his heart. When Dipper didn't reply, the other hosts looked astonished at the turn on of attitudes, before laughing at them.

"So openly gay." Tamaki muttered, making Haruhi grumble slightly at memories.

"So what would you four be interested in the club?" Kyoya closed his notebook, standing up to inspect the four new guys. He had heard of the new transfers, as usual, but he was given the basic details as usual. Name, place of origin, and anything other in the field of educational background. He had to choose to go deeper and get the whole background, which he did when the information proved valuable or required for the club. However, with the four of them standing before him, he figured that the information would be useful now.

"Well, Kyoya-sempai..." Haruhi spoke up, stepping forward. He raised an eyebrow at the newest host, watching her with an emotionless look in his eye. "I was thinking of some new hosts to the club."

Kyoya looked at her with an amused look, shaking his head. "Day 3 and you're already thinking for the club? Like the manager herself?"

Haruhi, keeping the insult away, crossed her arms. "I may be new, but I also can think ahead for something. New hosts would mean new customers, and the new customers would spread the reputation of the club, may be reaching out to the outside world." Haruhi smirked, pressing in her argument, "Imagine what any business person would say to hear about their daughter being talked to, and being filled with happiness, from some of Japan's influential families."

The other hosts, and the four new guys, looked at Haruhi in surprise at her argument. She wasn't wrong, their reputation was boosted by the club and helped their families as well. If they were to increase it, their families would get the boost in their name, and have more options in the future. What's more, Tamaki was now fascinated by the commoner's life of foreigners.

Kyoya pondered the argument, but even he could find the valued points in it. So then came the part he was designated to, the logistical aspect to it. Four new hosts would cause a slight confusion to the already seven popular hosts, but the promise did show. He'd seen the looks from the ladies when he walked with Bill and Zuko, and based off of the looks when they first walked in, Dipper and Danny had gotten similar looks. Numbers phased in and out of his brain, doing multiple calculations at once, causing him to temporarily leave the present to think.

Meanwhile, the other hosts were talking about the proposal. Honey was all for it, excited about seeing the new faces and also the prospect of sharing cake with them. Mori was, honestly, more interested in Zuko, looking at him like one would look in a mirror, with a fascination and a comforting feeling. Tamaki's fascination made his answer obvious, already asking multiple questions about the Western countries to the three guys. The twins were already planning multiple traps and pranks, seeing a slightly mischievous gleam from Bill's eye when he glanced in their direction. Haruhi was smiling all the while, hoping for the best as she talked to Danny, who was all for it.

"Is that a piano?" Dipper asked, a little louder than before. Bill's head instantly swiveled to Dipper, looking like he would break his neck from how fast he turned. The other hosts turned, looking in great interest at Dipper and Bill.

At Tamaki's nod, Dipper instantly turned to Bill, with a pleading look in his eyes. None of the hosts, not even Haruhi, understood what it had meant, looking on in silent interest at the conversation. Whatever the hosts didn't know, Zuko and Danny knew, stepping back and sitting on some chairs. After a minute, Bill smiled, nodding his head which made Dipper smile.

With no words, Bill and Dipper walked over to the white piano, making the others follow a couple of steps behind them. They didn't know what was going on, but they saw the look in Dipper's eyes, and had not denied either of them their actions. Bill took a seat on the stool, patting the seat behind him, motioning for Dipper to join them. Cracking his knuckles, Bill took a deep breath before he began playing, the keys creating a soft melody. Kyoya, who hadn't moved from his pondering spot, heard the notes and turned to watch Bill begin playin, and silently joined the other hosts.

The melody itself was a soft one, but Bill played with just as much emotion as Tamaki did, which made everyone silent. What they had expected was Bill to play a song, obviously important to both him and Dipper. What they hadn't was the fact when Bill's mouth opened, and he began to sing.

 _Let's say goodbye with a smile, dear_  
 _Just for a while, dear_  
 _We must part_  
 _Don't let this parting upset you_  
 _I'll not forget you, sweetheart_

 _We'll meet again_  
 _Don't know where_  
 _Don't know when_  
 _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day._

 _Keep smiling through_  
 _Just like you always do_  
 _'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away_

 _So will you please say hello_  
 _To the folks that I know_  
 _Tell them I won't be long_  
 _They'll be happy to know_  
 _That as you saw me go_  
 _I was singing this song_

 _We'll meet again_  
 _Don't know where_  
 _Don't know when_  
 _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day._

Bill kept signing and playing his tune, closing his eyes as he did. Halfway through, Dipper rested his head on Bill's shoulder, sighing in happiness as the notes continued to fly through the air. All the hosts had gone completely silent, letting the music captivate their hearts and minds, but feeling the emotions behind it as well. Whatever it meant, it meant a lot to Bill and Dipper, since both of them were near completely relaxed as the notes continued. Zuko and Danny smiled at them, knowing how much this meant to the couple, enjoying the music themselves.

As for Haruhi, she was in a trance from all of it. She did remember the guitar and violin case, but had no idea about Bill's piano skills. This was a surprise to her, and to the other hosts as well, but she didn't say anything. When the song ended, the notes falling silent in the air, everyone was at a loss for words. Dipper was still laying his head on Bill's shoulder, with a content smile on his face, while Bill tentatively rested his own head on Dipper's. The couple sat there, not making a move or saying a sound, before a clap came from behind them. It started from Honey, then to Tamaki, the twins, Mori, Haruhi and finally Kyoya. Dipper blushed at the attention, while Bill chuckled at his flushed lover and wrapped an arm round the brunette's waist.


End file.
